The File
by Moonheart13
Summary: "Chase?" "What?" "How come there's a file that has my name on it?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Besides Chase being a creepy stalker, nothing bad, actually.**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me use your laptop, Chase," Jack said as he sat down in front of the computer.

"Your cooperation during last week's operation is what earned you this right, Spicer," Chase informed him stiffly from the other side of the room. "Once you have finished your paper, you may print it out and leave. Understand?"

The goth nodded eagerly at him as Chase was being very generous to him by letting him write his English term paper for school here since his old one had been burnt to a crisp.

The warlord had devised a rather clever plan last week, involving leading the Xiaolin monks on a false trail to Jack's lab. While they were off-guard, thinking that they only had Jack-bot's to fight, Chase's warriors as well as Jack's robots had attacked them and within less than a minute the whole basement had become nothing but absolute chaos.

While they were distracted Chase had managed to steal their valuable Shen Gong Wu scroll; the one that explained what each Wu did. The dragonlord figured that if the scroll was gone, not only would the warriors blame each other for its disappearance, causing rifts between them, but it would also slow them down since Dojo would have no idea which Wu was activated, nor what it did.

Anything to cause the monks unhappiness was _plenty_ for Chase.

In the present day, Jack swiveled back and forth in the desk chair, idly moving his hips as he opened a new document. Once it was opened, he decided to save it just in case he pressed a wrong button or the laptop received some sort of virus and crapped out in the middle of everything. He clicked on the main area for documents and saw numerous folders appear.

_"__Maybe there's a miscellaneous folder I can toss this in," _the redhead thought to himself as he moved the cursor downward. _"I wish I'd remembered to bring my flash drive."_

After less than a minute, Jack suddenly blinked in surprise at one of the folders.

"Chase?" he asked the warlord who was seated on the other side of the room reading quietly.

"What?" the elder man huffed, obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"How come there's a file that has my name on it?"

Chase's golden eyes widened dramatically and he whipped his head to Jack's side of the room.

Sure enough, there was a folder simply labeled as "Jack Spicer". The teen curiously moved the cursor over to the file and made to click on it, but Chase rushed across the room in a flash, too horrified to even think about merely teleporting there.

He snatched the laptop off the table, unhooking and shutting it as he did so, and held it against his chest as though trying to shield it from the evil genius.

"Just because it has your name on it doesn't _mean_ anything, you insect! Now leave!"

Jack blinked up at the dragonman, mouth hanging open stupidly. He rarely, if ever, saw Chase lose his cool, especially so quickly. The man's cheeks were flaring a hot pink, his breathing was hard, and his eyes were glaring sharp daggers at the goth.

"Are you deaf, Spicer? I said, get out."

The evil genius snapped out of his dazed state and glared back at the man. "How come you have a file with my name on it?" he demanded bravely.

"I…have files on everyone, if you _must_ know," Chase replied snobbishly.

"No, you don't," Jack argued, "I checked; you don't have anybody—"

"It is none of your business what I keep on my computer!" Chase snarled ferociously.

"Umm, actually, if it has my name on it, it is my business!" Jack said, standing up, so that Chase wasn't talking down to him…so much, at least.

"Spicer, I order you to leave," Chase rumbled, staring into Jack's red orbs, trying to intimidate him. "You can either walk out on your own or I shall be forced to drag you out. The choice is yours."

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me—whoa, wait—ah, Chase! Put me down!"

The warlord had put the laptop back on the table, hauled Jack over his shoulder, and carried him out of the room. They made it to Chase's front door as it went up.

"Chase!" Jack continued to protest as he squirmed and tried his damndest to escape the dragonman's grip. "Chase, come on! What about my paper? I need a good computer!"

"I'll buy you a new one for gods sake! Now, get out!" Chase yelled as he threw Jack outside, slamming the door back down once the young man was through.

The man sighed deeply to himself for a few moments before moving back to the room that housed his laptop. He quietly plugged it in and reopened it before moving the cursor back over to the folder with Jack's name on it.

Inside, a smorgasbord of photos and summaries about Jack Spicer poured out. Pictures of Jack laughing, grinning, smirking, looking angry, even sad or disappointed. A good number were of him levitating with the use of his heli-pack, running somewhere (or from something), using the Shen Gong Wu (multiple ones with him and the monkey staff, etc.

Chase plopped his head against his fist, leaning on the table.

_"__If I could only tell him,"_ the dragonman thought solemnly. _"Gods, I sound like a teenage girl! And I act like a stalker!"_

The warlord wasn't entirely sure when he started doing this; taking pictures and such. Underneath a few pictures, he'd made a few comments, regarding either something the teen was doing at the time or something Chase wanted to note. Chase was glad that his magic gave him the extraordinary chance to take these pictures without the redhead knowing.

_"__It shouldn't be this difficult,"_ the dragonman thought miserably to himself. _"There isn't a single doubt in my mind that he doesn't feel the same way about me."_

He knew if he told Jack about the pictures, the teen would no doubt be ecstatic and receptive to his affections.

So why was it so hard for Chase to voice his feelings out loud?

The warrior grinded his teeth together and growled to himself. He needed to say something. He needed to shove down that damn pride of his and swallow his fear.

Jack needed to know that Chase had never truly hated him. The man wanted so desperately to see that look of pure shock mixed with delight on Jack's face when he told him how much he felt for the dorky genius.

…but _how_?

* * *

**A/N: Had this in one of my journal's for a while. Finally decided to share it with everyone. This is one of the shortest one-shot's I think I've ever written. I didn't add this to my TDaHM series because all of those have to take place iafter/i they get together. So, yeah, just clearing that up.**

**Anyways, I love love love love ilove/i Chase being a lovesick stalker. It's so cute, yet, at least to me, completely plausible. He's always finding new ways to spy on people (through his warriors or crows, his Eye-Spy Orb, etc.) and he's got iway/i too much time on his hands.**

**Oh, and there will be no sequel to this, just in case any of you were thinking about asking. xD**

**Hope you all enjoyed this! R&R if you wish!**


End file.
